Shio Schicksal
Shio Schicksal '''is a God Eater at Port Dusty Miller, she is the daughter of Soma Schicksal and Brittanie Wheeler. '''Biography God Eater 2 Shio makes her first official appearance as a newborn shortly after Julius Visconti creates the spiral tree, where she is often seen being held by her mother amongst the members of the Blood Unit and the 1st Unit. God Eater 3 Shio is mentioned a few times by Ein but she doesn’t make an appearance until at the end of Claire’s Character Episode when she arrives on the Chrysanthemum along with her mother in search of Ein, at this time Shio goes by the alias of Eden. She along with her mother overhear Ein, Phym and the Devil of the Chrysanthemum talking about Ein’s inner Aragami breaking free. She is very upset with her father for keeping this from her and for leaving without saying anything, she turns somewhat cold to him and unwilling to talk to him for some time after that. After talking with members of the Chrysanthemum she eventually decides to forgive him and start speaking to him again, she makes him promise not to leave again and to not give up so they can try to find a way to save him. NORN God Eater 2 Shio Schicksal (0) Was born on July 26, 2074, the daughter of Soma Schicksal and Brittanie Wheeler. She was welcomed into the Fenrir Far East Branch family by all the God Eaters and staff there. God Eater 3 Shio Schicksal (14) Goes by the alias of “Eden”, she resides at Port Dusty Miller along with her mother but traveled to the Ash Crawler Chrysanthemum after hearing her father was seen aboard it. Character Episode Shio is upset after hearing about her father’s condition, she decides she will find a way to save him (I’ll add more later) Personality Shio is a bit on the quiet side most of the time, when around new people she tends to observe the situation before speaking. However around her friends she is more outspoken and she isn't afraid to have a snarky comeback if pushed. She loses her temper fairly quickly if someone insults her father in anyway, she isn't afraid to blast someone if they wronged her father in any way Appearance Shio has shoulder length blonde to brown gradient hair, tan skin and cobalt blue eyes. Her outfit consists of a tight black leather sleeveless top that shows off her stomach, a yellow tie, a blue hooded jacket with a yellow stripe going up her shoulder and around the collar, a pair of baggy blue jean shorts, a pair of black leggings and a pair of black combat boots. Character Relationships Soma Schicksal: Shio’s father whom she completely looks up to, admires and loves very much, despite not understanding him when he slips into his scientific speech she loves to spend time with him. She feels a special connection to him because they both share his special bias factor...despite her only possessing half of it, she always lets him know that she loves him and wouldn’t trade being his daughter for anything in the world Brittanie Wheeler: Shio’s mother whom she loves dearly, after hearing the stories of her parents when they were younger she comes to really admire her for all she went through and how she eventually won over her father [https://mahou-shounen.fandom.com/wiki/Sumire_Saito Sumire Saito]: She has been in Shio’s life for as long as she can remember, she considers her to be an aunt and often calls her “Aunt” or “Auntie”. Shio will often ask Sumire to tell her stories about her parents when they were younger, she will even put up with Sumire ruffling her hair in return for the stories since she loves to hear about all the things they went through from when they first met to when she was born Samantha Serrano: She was one of Shio’s first babysitters, she remembers that she used to dress her up in frills and ribbons. Shio used to put up with it since it made Samantha look happy but once her parents came, Shio would quickly take it off Shion Saito: He has Shio’s best friend since they were babies considering she is only two years older than him so they spent most of their time together which also included their med checks, she was happy that he seemed more healthy since his stays during the med checks didn’t last as long as hers. She was very upset when she had to leave him when the calamity happened when her dad’s experiment failed and her family had to go into hiding, she often wondered what happened to him when they got split up but she was happy to see that both he and his family were okay. Although she won’t admit it, she is constantly looking after him to make sure he is okay since she knows what it feels like to be monitored because of their birth. She questions if his tastebuds are working or even exist since he actually likes Sakaki’s weird experimental food Kota Fujiki: She considers Kota to be like the funny uncle she has never had, although she doesn’t show it normally she loves hearing his stories and jokes Lindow Amamiya: He is very close to both of her parents and she considers him part of the family too, she knows he was the one that taught her mother everything she knows and how to keep her friends alive (I’ll add more eventually) Sakuya Tachibana: She considers Sakuya to be an aunt since she is close to her parents and she acts motherly towards Shio, she enjoys hearing stories about when Sakuya and Lindow were younger since it seems like Lindow was far more reckless back then. Shio is also friends with Sakuya and Lindow’s son Ren Alisa Illinichina Amiella: She cares about Alisa alot but she does get annoyed when Alisa tries to dress her up in outfits she thinks are cute...despite knowing that they aren’t the style Shio is actually into Paylor Sakaki: He is her source of stories about her paternal grandparents since he knew them for a long time, while she cares about him she doesn’t like the little experiments he does. She calls him “Old Man” just like her dad used to Johannes von Schicksal: She never met her grandfather, she did hear various stories about him from all the God Eaters that were around during his time...which at first was positive but then gradually became negative because of when he tried to start the Devouring Apocalypse. Eventually she went to Paylor Sakaki to learn what he used to be like back before he became the Director of the Far East Branch, she didn’t understand much of it at first but she promised she’d think more on it and decide what she thought of him later Aisha Gache: She never got the chance to meet her grandmother but from all the stories she’s heard about her from Paylor Sakaki she knows she would have loved her, she admires what she did to try to save people but she is also sad that she didn’t survive to see her dad grow or to meet her Trivia - She was named after the humanoid Aragami named Shio that her parents and the rest of the 1st Unit befriended, her middle name Aisha was given to her in honor of Soma’s deceased mother - Shio can speak Italian fairly well, she also knows a little German - Shio is considered to be a Daddy's Girl because she tends to hang around him a lot and gets along great with him - Shio has an abnormally high compatibility rate with Oracle Cells (which can cause Oracle Cell Erosion) and her body naturally produces the P73 Bias Factor which she inherited from her father Soma, however she needs to have a special injection daily to help her body produce enough Bias Factor but it also lowers the risk of her getting that erosion. - If Shio misses her daily injection she will start to feel feverish and feel some pain, her symptoms will intensify the longer she goes without her injection - Shio often has to tell her father that she doesn't regret being born as his daughter and that she doesn't blame him for any of the problems she has with her condition, she is happy to share some of the pain he had to suffer with alone - Shio is actually a very talented singer, however she kept it a secret from everyone until she decided to sing for the Den when everyone was depressed about a bad event that had happened - Shio was born during the events of God Eater 2 - During the events of God Eater 3 she along with her mother are residing at Port Dusty Miller - She uses an alias like her parents, she goes by Eden - She is unaware of her father’s condition until both she and her mother make a surprise visit to the Chrysanthemum and overhear him explaining it to the Devil of the Chrysanthemum and Phym - Since both she and her friend Shion are both nicknamed Shi, she ends up responding at the same time as Shion since nobody clarifies which one they are calling for Gallery